Sands constitute regions of interest for oil prospecting. One consequently seeks to predict their presence and their characteristics.
It is possible in particular to attempt to simulate the geological process of their formation. However, a challenge also resides in the formulation of a model which can, relying on observation data, take into account the specific features of fluvial zones so as to provide a result that can be exploited for prospecting.